Conan, le Héros
by totogago29
Summary: Conan se retrouve dans une impasse. La quête d'information sur l'organisation se continu et les histoires d'amours évoluent. Nous nous trouvons à la suite du tome 97.
1. nouveaux gadgets chap 1

Chapitre 1

Comme à notre habitude, on rentre de l'école avec Ai et les détectives boys. Genta, Mitsuiko et Ayumi sont en train de parler de la sortie scolaire qu'on a faite aujourd'hui :

C'était génial ! Acclama Genta. Et encore merci Ayumi pour m'avoir donné la fin de ton pique-nique.

Ahah, j'ai demandé à ma maman de me faire un sandwich en plus, je savais que tu l'aurais mangé, répondit Ayumi.

Bref, une journée comme une autre, mais je sens que Ai n'est pas dans son assiette depuis ce matin, elle marche en retrait depuis tout à l'heure et fais que regarder à gauche et à droite, je la sens inquiète.

Dis Ai, je viens avec toi chez le professeur aujourd'hui, ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Fais comme tu veux, répondit Ai.

Vu comment elle vient de me répondre … je suis maintenant sûr que quelque chose ne va pas.

Nos chemins se séparent avec les DB, ils rentrent chacun chez eux (comme d'habitude). Mais Ai m'inquiète, elle ne me parle pas depuis ce midi, elle regarde partout autour d'elle, les intersections, les gens dans la rue … Je sens qu'il y a un problème.

Nous arrivons après plusieurs minutes de marche où il n'y a pas eu un mot chez le professeur.

Ah, bonjour Shinichi.

Bonjour professeur. encore avec vos expériences ?

Oui comme d'habitude. Répondit Agasa légèrement gêné. J'essaie de mettre au point une invention qui pourra t'être utile.

Ah bon ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je te montrerais quand tout sera fini mais il me reste encore beaucoup de travail avant que ce soit au point.

Et Ai ne salua pas le professeur Agasa et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Qu'arrive-t-il à Ai ? demande le professeur.

Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis ce midi. Répondit Conan.

Agasa s'inquiéta également du comportement de celle-ci et va la voir.

Ai, j'ai acheté des viennoiseries pour le goûter, tu viens les manger avec nous ?

Non, désolé je n'ai pas faim. Répondit Ai froidement.

Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Non, je suis juste fatiguée.

D'accord, dit Agasa sans conviction, repose toi bien.

Il y a un problème je pense, peut-être est-elle malade ? Peut-être est-elle fatiguée ?

C'est qu'en ce moment elle travaille beaucoup sur l'antidote et, faire en permanence attention aux personnes qui nous observent dans la rue, ça doit être fatiguant pour elle. On verra demain si elle va mieux.

Je rentre donc chez Ran et Kogoro pensif, qu'arrive-t-il à Ai ? Est-elle seulement fatiguée ? Je ne sais pas si cela est grave ou pas, c'est rare qu'elle se comporte de la sorte … et pourquoi elle ne m'en parle pas …

Me voilà rentrer, comme d'habitude, Kogoro est en train de boire de l'alcool devant la télévision et Ran prépare à manger. Mais le comportement de Ai me tracasse et je n'ai pas faim. Je vais essayer d'aller me reposer moi aussi, je pense que ça me fera le plus grand bien….

J'entends une voix qui m'appelle, cette voix m'est familière…

« CONAN ! »

Ahhhhhh !, c'est toi Ran !

Bah oui !, tu ne viens pas manger ?

Si si j'arrive

Je préfère me forcer à manger, sinon Ran va s'inquiéter.

Je suis fatigué en ce moment moi aussi, je crois que je me suis endormi directement, c'est vrai qu'avec toutes ses affaires, j'en oublie même de me reposer. Je me force donc à manger puis je vais me coucher mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Ai … on verra demain si elle va mieux.

Le réveil sonne … J'ai plutôt bien dormi, je vais vite me préparer et aller chez le professeur avant d'aller à l'école pour voir comment elle se sent. Hop je me brosse les dents vite fait, je m'habille et maintenant me voilà en route. J'arrive donc chez le professeur, et je lui demande où est Ai et il me répondit qu'elle est déjà partie. Ce n'est pas normal, d'habitude elle part beaucoup plus tard pour aller à l'école.

Oh, un message de Ai :

« Bi Ker full »


	2. nouveaux gadgets chap 2

Chapitre 2

« Bi Ker Full » ? Je vais essayer d'appeler Ai sur son portable ….. Pas de réponse ! Je vais vite voir si elle est à l'école avec mon skateboard. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivée. Les rues sont désertes à cette heure-là, c'est cool je peux rouler à toute vitesse.

Ca y est je suis à l'école, évidemment il n'y a personne il est 7h20, le portail n'est même ouvert. C'est sûr, il lui ait arrivée quelque chose !

Pourquoi « Bi Ker Full » ? En anglais « Be care full » veut dire « attention » et oralement ça se prononce presque de la même façon … mais faire attention à qui ? À quoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec le fait qu'elle n'allait pas bien hier ?

Elle a commencé à être bizarre hier vers midi, à cet heure-là on était en train de pique-niquer, je vais aller voir sur les lieux s'il n'y a pas un indice.

Je viens d'arriver au parc où on a mangé hier midi, je vais fouiller toute la pelouse … je me mets à genou … je cherche, je cherche … grrrr je me salis en plus et je trouve rien. Sur la balançoire non plus. Bon, il n'y a pas d'indice, tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est me salir et perdre du temps. Il n'y a rien aux alentours non plus qui pourrait m'aider ? Juste des bâtiments, rien de plus classique et rien que me fait penser qu'il peut y avoir un lien avec Ai.

Je vais aussi faire le chemin à pied, du parc à l'école car à ce moment Ai n'était pas du tout dans son assiette. Elle faisait que regarder à gauche et à droite … pourquoi ? avait-elle remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ? Je ne trouve rien de suspect … je dois être sur une fausse piste.

Regardons encore son message … « Bi Ker Full »

Mais oui ! « Bi Ker » sans espace cela donne « Biker » sois en français « motard » ! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'a orthographié comme ça. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit précisément ? Elle doit être prise en otage et n'avait surement pas le temps de pouvoir tout m'expliquer.

Est-ce donc un motard qui l'aurait enlevé ? Cela fait peut-être allusion à un lieu … Je vais aller voir dans les magasins de motos, ils l'ont peut-être vu.

J'arrive au premier magasin de motos, le plus de l'école. Je demande donc s'il n'a pas vu une petite fille venir dans son magasin. Il me répond que non, sans surprise. Je lui ai même montré une photo de Ai et tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est que j'étais trop petit pour avoir un téléphone. Bon … je vais quand même faire les autres magasins, on ne sait jamais.

Un magasin, deux magasins, trois magasins … j'ai fait tous les magasins spécialisés dans les motos et personne ne l'a vu. Je ne dois pas être sur la bonne piste. Je n'ai qu'un indice c'est ce message … mais pourquoi avoir aussi écrit « full » qui veut dire « plein » ou « complet » … serait-ce juste pour me dire de faire attention ou y a-t-il une autre signification ?

Je suis dans une impasse, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir me dire ?

Ayumi qui m'appelle … ce n'est pas le moment …

Allo ?

Conan ? pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi Ai n'est pas la non plus ?

Euh … je suis malade et Ai aussi donc c'est pour ça, ne vous inquiéter pas ! ce n'est rien de grave.

D'accord ! repose-toi bien pour revenir en forme.

Ouf … ils y ont crus. Cependant ça ne règle pas mon problème … je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien avec la moto. Ah mais oui ! Aujourd'hui il y a un grand défilé de vieille motos dans le centre-ville je vais y aller, il y a surement un lien avec son message.

Ouf … enfin arrivé sur le défilé, mais il y a des centaines voire des milliers de personnes ! Ça va être compliqué de trouver un indice.


	3. nouveaux gadgets chap 3

Chapitre 3

Bon résumons la situation, Ai n'allait pas bien hier à partir de midi et ce matin elle a disparu et m'a envoyé « bi ker full » par message, au niveau de la prononciation cela peut vouloir dire « attention » et sans espace cela fait « Biker » c'est-à-dire « Motard » et aujourd'hui il y a un grand défilé de vieilles motos de luxe et j'y suis.

Mais comment trouver des indices avec tout ce monde … il y a beaucoup de stands de motards différents, certains vendent des accessoires de conduite et il y a également des tatoueurs. L'ambiance est vraiment spéciale dans ce genre de fête.

Dans le message il y a le mot « full » que je n'ai pas utilisé … cela veut « complet », peut-être qu'elle a voulu m'envoyer au défilé et que j'aille voir les stands plein à craquer … de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autres pistes.

Il y a un tatoueur qui est débordé là sur la gauche je vais lui demander

Bonjour, est-ce que vous auriez ma copine qui est sur cette photo

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au détective petit ! oust !

Bon … ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais avancer…

Le défilé des motos de luxe va bientôt commencer et je n'ai toujours pas d'indice. Est-ce que son agresseur fait partie du défilé ? A-t-il un stand ? Je n'ai vraiment pas d'indice … le temps presse !

Excuse-moi petit, la fille que tu as montré au tatoueur tout à l'heure je l'ai vu ce matin dans ce stand avec le monsieur qui vend des accessoires là sur la droite.

Ohhh merci beaucoup monsieur.

Aller je fonce le voir mais prudence, elle a peut-être été enlevée … Je vais essayer de passer par derrière, je fais le tour du stand et le gérant ne m'a pas vu, il y a un camion derrière, peut-être que Ai est dedans, je vais regarder.

« BOOOM »

…

Où suis-je ?

Quelqu'un m'a frappé derrière la tête quand j'ai ouvert la porte du camion et là il fait tout noir et je suis ligoté … je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Conan ! tu es réveillé ?

Ah c'est toi Ai ?

Oui

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hier midi pendant qu'on mangeait j'ai ressenti la présence d'un homme en noir. Et quand on avait fini de manger et qu'on est retourné à l'école je ne sentais plus sa présence. Mais quand on est rentré de l'école j'ai ressenti une nouvelle fois la présence d'un homme en noir et donc, ce matin j'ai voulu aller à l'école plus tôt pour voir si c'était toujours le cas mais j'ai été assommée. J'ai juste vu qu'il avait une veste de motard et il parlait avec une personne au téléphone et lui disait que leur stand serait plein à craquer pendant le défilé. Je t'ai envoyé ce message car je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un message plus long car il a vu quand j'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche.

Bon, au moins j'ai retrouvé Ai mais nous voilà coincé maintenant …


	4. nouveaux gadgets chap 4

Chapitre 4

Evidemment ils m'ont pris mon téléphone … je ne sais même pas où est-ce qu'on est. Peut-être sommes-nous dans le camion que j'ai voulu inspecter ? Ai ne sait pas non plus où nous sommes, en tout ça, doit-être bien insonorisé car on n'entend pas le moindre bruit et on ne voit pas la moindre lumière.

Dis Ai, tu ressens toujours la présence d'un homme en noir depuis que tu as été assommée ?

Non … mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que je suis enfermée ici …

Et en plus ils m'ont pris ma montre anesthésiante … sinon elle aurait pu nous servir de lampe torche.

J'espère qu'il ne va rien nous arriver.

Ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver une solution pour sortir de là.

On ne sait même pas où on est et on n'a pas de lumière, on est dans le noir le plus total.

Bon, essayons d'inspecter les alentours au toucher … par chance ils ne nous ont pas ligotés. Là derrière moi on dirait un mur … et si j'avance un peu le long du mur …

BING !

Aïe ! Évidemment il y a un autre mur … on dirait qu'on est dans une pièce … cela veut dire qu'il doit y avoir une porte ! Alors si je fais tout le tour de la pièce … le 1er mur fait à peu près 4 mètres de long et le 2ème fait 3 mètres. Et si je continuer de longer les murs … voilà où est la porte.

On a donc une pièce de 12m² avec une porte qui est, évidemment fermée et qui se situe au centre d'un mur de 4 mètres. Regardons maintenant s'il n'y a pas une fenêtre. Certes il fait totalement noir mais c'est possible qu'il y ait une fenêtre qui ait été barricadée. Je continue donc de longer les murs en faisant attention à ne pas me cogner une nouvelle fois … et effectivement j'ai l'impression que là en hauteur il y a une fenêtre mais je suis trop petit … J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont cloué une planche de bois pour recouvrir la fenêtre. Je demande donc à Ai de venir m'aider, elle arrive jusqu'à moi doucement pour pas trébuché. Je lui demande de m'aider à attendre le haut de la fenêtre en me faisant la courte échelle.

Elle me tend donc ses mains et me hisse plus haut, ça à l'air d'être une fenêtre classique … mais la planche qui est clouée empêche de faire quoi que ce soit.

On a donc une fenêtre classique avec une poignée d'environ 1m² mais qui est recouvert avec une planche qui est clouée par des dizaines de clous, j'ai beau tiré sur la poignée ça ne marche pas … comment faire pour l'enlever.

On ne sait toujours pas où on est à part qu'on est dans une pièce en béton … mais où ça ? Dans une maison ? Un appartement ? On entend rien non plus … Je me demande aussi si quelqu'un va venir nous voir ou pas … ça s'emblerait logique, sinon ils nous auraient déjà tués.

Bon … je crois que j'ai une idée pour nous sortir de là mais ça passe ou ça casse


	5. nouveaux gadgets chap 5

Chapitre 5

La porte s'ouvre de l'extérieur et si une personne de l'extérieur ouvre cette porte, il devra tirer. Le problème est qu'elle est fermée et que la fenêtre est barricadée par une planche en bois clouée. Si nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée où au 1er étage d'une maison ou d'un appartement, sauter par la fenêtre ne devrait pas nous faire trop de mal … il faut donc pouvoir enlever cette planche.

Ai, passe-moi ta veste, tes chaussures et ton pantalon

Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! tu crois que je vais me mettre en sous vêtement devant toi ?

C'est pour nous sortir de là et puis on est dans le noir total donc je te verrai pas

Bon … je n'ai pas trop le choix

Ai me donne donc ses vêtements, je les attache au mien et garde sur moi que mes sous-vêtements. J'attache ensuite la ligne de vêtements attachés à la poignée de la porte et j'attache l'autre extrémité à la poignée de la fenêtre. Bon maintenant il me faut la voix d'un homme … je vais prendre celle de Takagi.

« Vous allez bien les enfants ?! »

« Mais qui est-ce ? Vite allons voir les enfants ! »

La personne en question tirant très fort sur la porte, ce qui tira fort sur la poignée de la fenêtre qui arracha la planche clouée. Je prends directement Ai dans mes bras et je saute par la fenêtre, la fenêtre se brise où nous tombons tout de suite, la chance ! On devait être au rez de chaussé.

J'aperçois un homme devant la fenêtre où nous venons de sauter, je prends une pierre par terre et je lui tire dessus avec mes chaussures superpuissantes ! Assommé !

Vite j'appelle l'inspecteur Takagi pour qu'il vienne l'interpellé !

Il arrive 5min après que je l'ai appelé et il part donc arrêté l'homme qui nous a kidnappés.

QUOOIIIIII

Subaru et le professeur Agasa ?

Et oui ^^ le professeur voulait te montrer que certes tu as des gadgets mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne faut pas faire attention

Ahah. Répondit Agasa gêné

Ce n'est pas possible … et c'est donc pour ça que Ai a ressenti la présence d'un homme en noir, à cause de toi Subaru

Grrr, ce n'est vraiment pas cool, dit Ai énervée après le professeur.

Et donc Shinichi, je t'ai fabriqué de nouvelles lunettes qui font lampe torche ainsi qu'une petite lame qui peut sortir de la branche si tu as appuis sur ce bouton, ça pourra t'être utile si tu te fais kidnappé

Ohhh merci Professeur !

Au final cette histoire n'aura été qu'une manigance du professeur pour me montrer que ses nouvelles inventions sont géniales.

Professeur ! je vous hais ! cria Ai dehors en sous-vêtement devant Conan. Va vite me chercher mes habits !

Et l'histoire se finit comme ça avec le professeur gêné allant chercher les habits de Ai mais très fière de ses nouvelles inventions. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je suis content d'avoir de nouveaux gadgets mais là j'ai un peu froid je vais aller me mettre un t-shirt.


	6. subaru l'enquêteur chap 1

Chapitre 1

Un jour comme un autre au mois d'automne, je me suis endormi sur mon bureau chez les Kudo. J'ai mal à la tête ce matin, j'aurais dû boire un peu moins hier soir. Le PC est encore allumé, les volets n'ont pas été fermés hier soir, bref c'est à oublier. Il faut que je me motive à bouger, je vais aller me laver et je déjeunerai après. En étant sous la douche, je me disais qu'en ce moment je passe mes journées à faire des recherches sur l'organisation, il faudrait peut-être que je vive un peu aussi. La douche c'est vraiment le meilleur remède après avoir bu la veille. Il faut peut-être que je sorte de là un moment, je me sèche donc et m'habille. Je commence à avoir un petit creux, je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. Mmmhh il n'y a pas grand-chose, j'aurais peut-être dû aller faire les courses hier mais il reste des œufs je vais me les faires cuire et je ferais le ménage après.

C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de manger au réveil après une bonne douche ^^ bon maintenant le ménage. C'est vrai que c'est très gentil de la part des Kudo de me prêter leur maison, mais elle est immense et pour l'entretenir c'est du boulot surtout que je n'aime pas ça.

Poussières, aspirateur, vaisselle … Elle est vraiment grande leur maison. Bon, j'ai fait la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, il ne me reste plus que la chambre de Shinichi vu que ses parents m'ont dit de ne pas toucher à la leur.

A chaque fois que je rentre dans sa chambre je trouve que sa bibliothèque est énorme. Il y a tous les livres de Sherlock Holmes, je suis sûr qu'il les connait tous sur le bout des doigts. Ils sont tous parfaitement rangés, je n'ose même pas les toucher, ça se voit que ces livres sont importants pour lui.

Enfin fini, je suis fière de moi surtout que j'ai horreur de faire ça. Ah tiens, qu'est-ce que je vois par la fenêtre ? Conan qui va chez le professeur, il y va régulièrement ces temps-ci, je vais aller les voir. Il est déjà pratiquement l'heure du goûter, c'est vrai que je me suis levé très tard et toutes ses tâches ménagères m'ont pris un temps un fou. Je vais leur préparer un bon gâteau, ça leur fera plaisir et se sera une bonne excuse pour les rejoindre.

Pendant que le gâteau cuit, je repense à tout ça … La manigance de Conan par rapport à ma fausse mort, le fait qu'aujourd'hui je vive chez les Kudos, au final ça me plait, mes journées sont un peu moins mouvementées et ce n'est pas plus mal. En plus ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer mes recherches. Mon gâteau prêt, je descends donc à la maison du professeur.

Je toc à la porte avec mon gâteau et Agasa m'ouvre avec un grand sourire et me demande la raison de ma venue. Je lui explique que j'ai fait un gâteau pour le goûter parce que je m'ennuyais chez moi et que je voulais le partager avec eux. Le professeur et Conan ont l'air très content … mais Ai, je n'en sais rien, je la trouve très froide avec moi … il faudrait que j'en parle à Conan … bref on verra ça plus tard.

Pendant le goûter je n'ai même pas entendu le son de la voix d'Ai mais avec Agasa et Conan on reparlait de la frayeur qu'on lui a fait la dernière fois … mais bon finalement il en garde un bon souvenir et en plus il a des nouveaux gadgets maintenant donc tout est positif.

Bon … j'aimerai bien m'entretenir seul avec Conan … je lui fais donc un signe de la tête et je dis au professeur que je vais rentrer chez moi. Conan a compris et me suis. On dit donc au revoir au professeur et à Ai.

Nous voilà maintenant seuls. On est sur le trottoir à 500m de la maison du professeur et on discute avec Conan et je lui demande donc par rapport à Ai, pourquoi est-elle si froide envers moi. Conan m'explique qu'Ai se méfie de tout le monde et qu'elle ressent la présence d'un homme en noir quand il est proche d'elle et que c'est surement pour cela qu'elle se méfie de moi. Pourtant je pense qu'elle a deviné qui je suis … et moi je sais qui elle est … bon, on verra ce que cela peut m'apporter à l'avenir car le fait qu'elle sente la présence des hommes en noir, cela pourrait m'être très utile.

J'évoque aussi à Conan le sujet de l'organisation et je lui dis que je vais essayer d'obtenir des informations mais que j'aurais surement besoin de son aide. Je lui dis qu'on en reparle plus tard.

Me voilà donc rentrer, c'est vrai que l'organisation, en ce moment on a quelques informations mais j'aimerai savoir plus de chose sur Bourbon et Vermouth … Quel rôle à Bourbon ? Quel est son but ?

Certes il faut parti de la police secrète japonaise mais je ne sais pas, je le sens pas. Je vais essayer d'enquêter sur lui.

Je prends donc mon PC et je regarde mes fichiers, j'ai un fichier sur chaque membre de l'organisation. Ce qui m'intrigue avec lui c'est que je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il doit bien leur donner des informations sur Conan.


	7. subaru l'enquêteur chap 2

Chapitre 2

C'est vrai que depuis que je suis Subaru et que Bourbon est Amuro je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos sur lui, sur sa nouvelle vie et ses liens avec Vermouth. Je me demande s'ils se voient souvent et pourquoi ? Dans notre objectif de détruire à terme l'organisation on doit en savoir plus sur leur relation. Pas le choix, on doit faire équipe avec Conan, à 2 on sera plus fort et plus efficace.

Je pense que le moment est venu !

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure on se donne rendez-vous avec Conan. Il est d'accord avec moi et me propose qu'il commence à voir de son côté sur ce que fait Amuro. Il me dit qu'il compte essayer de mettre un micro sur ce dernier afin de pouvoir l'écouter. Le plan est risqué mais on n'a pas forcément le choix. On se quitte donc la dessus et me dit qu'il va mettre son plan en exécution aujourd'hui ou demain suivant comment l'occasion se présente et qu'il me tient au courant dès que c'est fait.

Une fois rentré, je me pose sur le canapé et pense à la dernière fois que j'ai vu Amuro. C'était chez les Kudo et j'avais vu juste dans son jeu. Il avait réussi à se procurer les clefs pour pouvoir rentrer dans la maison afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur Shinichi. Heureusement qu'on a réussi à faire échouer son plan avec les parents Kudo sinon que serait-il arrivé ? A qui aurait-il donné les informations qu'il aurait trouvées ? Ça fait beaucoup de questions sans réponse, j'espère que Conan va réussir à mettre son plan en place.

Le soir même … message de Conan « j'ai réussi à mettre le micro, peux-tu me rejoindre chez Kogoro, ils sont partis avec Ran ». Je pars à toute vitesse de la maison et arrive comme convenu chez Kogoro. Conan est dans sa chambre et je l'y rejoins. Il m'explique qu'il a été au café poirot tout à l'heure et qu'il a mis le micro dans un chewing gum et que comme prévu Amuro l'a sous sa chaussure. Il est déjà tard et pour l'instant rien à signaler, on entend juste Amuro au café poirot mais il devrait bientôt partir car sa journée de travail est terminée.

On l'entend partir et dire au revoir à sa collègue. On entend le bruit d'une porte de voiture s'ouvrir et ensuite se fermer.

« As-tu réussi à avoir des informations ? » (Venant de la voix d'une femme)

« Non, rien sur Shinichi Kudo, je sais juste que ses parents habitent bien dans leur maison, mais c'est tout. Concernant Conan, je me demande qui est ce gamin. »

« C'est vrai que ce gamin est très intelligent, mais ce n'est pas notre priorité. Notre priorité c'est d'enquêter sur les kudo et plus particulièrement Shinichi. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai un bal qui m'attend »

On entend ensuite la voiture s'arrêter et Amuro sortir. En marchant, le micro doit s'abimer et on n'entend plus rien au fil des pas. On discute avec Conan de ce qu'on vient d'entendre et on arrive à la même conclusion : Vermouth ne doit pas savoir que je suis vivant et Amuro ne doit pas savoir qui tu es.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je me dis : Et si j'allais moi aussi à se bal en Subaru pour enquêter sur Vermouth ?

Je soumets l'idée à Conan qui me dit que c'est très dangereux mais que, si ça marche, cela peut nous faire avancer dans notre quête. Je pars donc directement à l'endroit où Conan avait localisé le micro pour la dernière fois. Il me faut donc maintenant trouver l'endroit où a lieu le fameux bal. Je continu en voiture sur la même route pendant plusieurs centaines de mètres et j'arrive dans une impasse.

Au bout de celle-ci, il y a une villa immense avec plusieurs dizaines de voitures garées devant. Je gare la voiture sur le parking et je vais toquer à la porte. Et là, qui m'ouvre dans une tenue très élégante ? VERMOUTH.


	8. subaru l'enquêteur chap 3

Chapitre 3

Stupéfait ! Vermouth qui m'ouvre la porte dans une tenue très chic, une robe couleur or pailletée. Il faut pas que j'ai l'air trop surpris car elle ne sait pas qui je suis et elle doit même croire que je suis mort. Elle me salue et me propose d'entrer. J'accepte volontiers et commence à lui parler et la complimenter sur sa beauté. Je sens qu'un jeu commence à s'installer. Elle me demande ce que je veux boire et je lui réponds « comme vous, c'est-à-dire un verre de Vermouth ». Sur le moment, elle sourit et me fait un clin d'œil puis me sert le verre en question.

Elle ne reste qu'avec moi. Je pense qu'elle doit faire attention à tous mes faits et gestes, je dois redoubler de vigilance. Je continu de la draguer et elle a l'air d'apprécier. Il faut que je continu de me rapprocher d'elle, je sens que je suis en bonne voie. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie l'objectif de pourquoi je suis là. La soirée avance et l'heure du slow arrive. Elle vient de suite vers moi pour me proposer de danser avec elle. J'accepte.

La danse est très sensuelle, je sens que c'est le moment d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille « Vous avez un petit ami ? Je vous ai vu avec un homme tout à l'heure ». Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et me répond que ce n'était pas son petit ami mais un homme avec qui elle aime jouer. Sur le moment je suis choqué, il faut vite que je réagisse …

« Et je peux aussi faire partie de ce jeu ? ».

« Sommes-nous pas déjà en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux ? »

« Effectivement, voulez-vous que l'on se revoit plus tard, en tête à tête ? »

« Ok, mais pas dans un endroit chaud, l'alcool peut s'enflammer. A la gare demain 18h sur le quai N°2 »

« Ok, je vous laisse pour ce soir, soyez sage jusqu'à demain »

Je pars donc de la villa, reprend ma voiture et rentre chez les Kudos. Normalement personne ne m'a suivi. Je joue vraiment un jeu dangereux là mais bon il faut prendre des risques pour réussir à avoir des informations. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qui je suis, c'est déjà ça. Ça nous laisse une longueur d'avance.

Le lendemain matin, on se voit avec Conan et je lui raconte tout. Il me dit que c'est à notre risque et péril. On décide donc d'aller au rendez-vous fixé mais il faut mettre une stratégie en place. Je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra seule et il faut faire attention à ses déguisements. Conan me dit qu'il gère tout et me dit d'y aller seul. On se quitte donc la dessus.

J'espère que je peux lui faire confiance. Après, par le passé il me l'a prouvé en mettant en place ma fausse mort. La journée se passe, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de particulier. Je me prépare à partir, j'appréhende mais il faut rester confiant.

17h30, je prends ma voiture et vais jusqu'à la gare. Une fois arrivé, il me reste plus qu'à aller au quai N°2. J'ai le cœur qui palpite.

Message de Conan « Prend le train qui arrive au quai N°2 à 18h et prends le plus d'informations que tu peux. Ne répond pas à se message ». Bon, vite au quai !

J'y arrive à 17h58, j'attends que je le train arrive … les 2 minutes me semble une éternité mais bon le train arrive finalement comme prévu. Je monte dedans et la qui je vois ? BOURBON


	9. subaru l'enquêteur chap 4

Chapitre 4

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Bourbon. Le plan de Conan à-il échoué? Bourbon va-t-il essayer de me tuer? Quoi faire?

Oh, mon téléphone sonne… un message de Conan «suis Bourbon, il est de notre côté. »Quoi? Il faut que je le suive? Il n'est pas fiable à celui-là et à tout moment il va essayer de me tuer. Bourbon vient vers moi et me dit «descends au prochain quai, Vermouth t'y assiste, tu n'as plus qu'à faire le job». Bon, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance mais bon Conan m'a prouvé par le passé que je pouvais suivre ses plans donc je vais faire ce qu'il m'a dit.

Le train s'arrête, je descends. Dans une pièce sur ma droite, j'aperçois Vermouth. Je marche donc dans sa direction et la combinaison. En arrivant dans une impasse. Vermouth est dos à moi et je suis environ 5m derrière elle. Je m'approche d'elle et la salue.

«Ne fais plus un geste! »

QUOIIII? Je Vermouth? La 1ère que j'ai suivi enlève son masque et en fait c'était Bourbon! Mais qui c'était celui que j'ai vu dans le train?

Je me retrouve coincé. Il y a Bourbon en face de moi et Vermouth derrière moi qui a un fils fusil pointé sur moi. On est fichu, le plan de Conan n'a pas marché.

«On t'a eu Shuichi Akai» dit Vermouth.

«C'est nous qui avons gagné» (une voie de femme)

C'est Jodie! Elle est derrière Vermouth avec son fusil derrière de la tête de celle-ci. Je profite de ce moment de stupéfaction pour sortir de mon arme et de la pointeée sur Bourbon. Pendant ce temps Jodie en profité pour mettre un gros coup derrière la nuque de Vermouth, elle est assommée.

J'ai maintenant les cartes en main, c'est le moment de finaliser le plan. Je demande donc à Bourbon des infos sur Vermouth et son rôle dans l'organisation. Bourbon me répond qu'il fait maintenant parti de la police secrète japonaise. Je lui réponds fermement que ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse. Et là, stupéfaction. Bourbon me dit qu'il a une information très importante à me donner, Vermouth est la femme du patron de l'organisation. Je suis choqué! Je demande à Bourbon commenter il a eu cette info. Il me dit que je peux lui faire confiance et que ça fait plusieurs qu'il a enquêté sur elle et qu'il a appris ça récemment. Je laisse ensuite Bourbon repartir car notre plan était d'avoir des informations et l'objectif est atteint.

_De l'autre côté avec Jodie et Vermouth._

Jodie: «c'est le moment pour moi de te tuer Vermouth et de venger ma famille»

Conan: «non arrête Jodie, si tu fais ça, tu auras des problèmes. Et puis si tu tues une personne, tu seras finalement comme eux. Le jour viendra où tu auras ta revanche. »

Jodie lâcha son arme et laissa partir Vermouth.

Je rejoins ensuite Jodie et Conan et les remercie. Conan m'explique que le Bourbon que j'ai vu dans le train c'était lui et que son plan était déroulé comme prévu. Je leur dis information choque que l'on a reçu c'est-à-dire que Vermouth est la femme du patron d'après Bourbon.

Finalement, on peut appeler ça une mission réussie.

Dans la fanfiction suivante, nouveau meurtre à Beika. Qui sera de la partie? Commentaire Conan va-t-il analyseur information choque par rapport à Vermouth? La suite très prochainement.


	10. nouveau meurtre à Beika chap 1

Un jour comme un autre, on est en plein été, il fait très beau. Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps.

« Salut Conan ! Tu es resté tard au lit aujourd'hui » dit Ran

« Oui eheh, j'avais besoin de me reposer »

« Kazuha m'a appelé ce matin et m'a proposé d'aller à la fête foraine cet après-midi, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Oui avec plaisir »

Ahh c'est cool, ça va me faire du bien de me changer les idées. Je vais vite me préparer et nous voilà parti à la fête foraine. Je me rappelle quand on y allait avec Ran avant que je sois rajeuni. C'était notre endroit préféré.

On rejoint donc Kazuha devant la fête foraine comme c'était prévu.

« Salut Ran ! Salut Conan ! »

« Salut Kazuha, comment vas-tu ? » répondit Ran

« Super bien ! J'ai trop la forme aujourd'hui et en plus il fait super beau. Allons direct à la première attraction »

Elle est super motivée mais vu la queue qu'il y a, elle va vite être déçue. On en a pour un bon quart d'heure d'attente …

« Comment ça se fait qu'Heiji ne soit pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? » demande Ran

« Il m'a dit qu'il était occupé et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Je suis hyper triste qu'il ne soit pas là, on aurait passé un super moment et on aurait pu peut-être se rapprocher un peu plus » répondit Kazuha

« Oui c'est vrai, ça vous aurait rapproché » dit Ran

« Oui, en vrai, j'aimerai qu'il prenne un peu plus d'initiative avec moi. Entre nous … j'aimerai qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure. En plus toi, avec Shinichi, vous vous êtes embrassé à la sortie scolaire. Ça me donne trop envie moi aussi »

Ahhh c'est à nous ! (Enfin ! J'étais hyper gêné mais bon je dirai tout ça à Hattori quand je le verrai).

On se met donc en place dans le grand 8, Kazuha et Ran se mettent à côté et moi je me mets derrière. Un homme assez imposant se met à côté de moi, il a l'air bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il est seul et il regarde partout autour de lui. Bref, je suis là pour me détendre et passer une bonne après-midi.

C'était trop coooool !

« Ça vous dit d'aller faire du saut à l'élastique maintenant ? » suggère Kazuha

On répondit « ouiii » en même temps avec Ran.

C'est cool, il n'y a qu'une seule personne devant nous, on ne va pas attendre longtemps. D'ailleurs c'est l'homme qui était à côté de moi dans le grand 8.

Ran et Kazuha continuent de parler pendant que l'homme fait son saut à l'élastique. Après c'est à nous.

ATTENTION !

Le mousqueton se détacha et l'homme fut projeter

Il est retombé sur la tête, il est mort


	11. nouveau meurtre à Beika chap 2

Chapitre 2

On appelle donc la police et l'inspecteur de police et Takagi arrivent très vite sur les lieux de l'accident et plus probablement du crime!

Megure: nous sommes là en présence d'un accident qui a sûrement été lié au mousqueton lorsque monsieur Peur faisait sauter à l'élastique. Ceci à causer sa chute qui a entraîné sa mort.

Takagi: i suspects qui était présents lors de l'accident, le dirigent du saut à l'élastique, monsieur Kangourou une femme qui était passé à l'élastique juste avant monsieur Peur, Madame Foraine et enfin un homme qui était au grand 8 et qui regarde l'homme faire son saut à l'élastique, monsieur Fête.

L'interrogatoire commence. Monsieur Kangourou a déclaré qu'il ne comprenait pas commenter cela et que Monsieur Peur était très bien attaché. Madame foraine dit qu'elle n'a rien remarqué pendant son saut à l'élastique et que c'est monsieur Kangourou qui lui a enlevé son équipement à la fin de son saut. Et monsieur Fête dit qu'il regardait monsieur Peur faire son saut à l'élastique en étant dans ses pensées.

Alors si nous résumons les faits. The mousqueton de monsieur Peur était défectueux et celui-ci s'est détaché, ce qui a provoqué sa chute et sa mort. Cela signifie donc que personne ne touche aux équipements et que ce n'est pas un objectif que celui-ci se détache pendant le saut de monsieur Peur.

Je me demande pourquoi cet homme était déjà autour de lui quand nous étions dans le grand 8, comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

Conan: «Dites monsieur Kangourou, le mousqueton que vous avez pris avec ce que vous avez attaché, monsieur Peur, vous n'avez rien su avant de le mettre? »

Kangourou: «non, le mousqueton était déjà attaché à la combinaison et monsieur Peur l'a mis lui-même, j'ai juste vérifié qu'il était mis. Au passage, cet homme a vite sauté à l'élastique et avait l'air très angoissé. »

Evidemment, la fouille n'a rien donné, les inspecteurs n'ont jamais trouvé de suspect. Qui aurait donc pu changer ce mousqueton? Et où est le bon mousqueton qui a servi à madame Foraine de sauter?

Je regarde autour de la scène, pas l'ombre d'une trace de quoi que ce soit de suspect. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu ce mousqueton.

Conan: «Madame madame Foraine, vous venez souvent à cette fête foraine? »

Madame Foraine: «Oui, depuis des années j'ai l'habitude de venir faire un tour de saut à l'élastique, cela me change les idées. »

«Et vous avez déjà vu monsieur Peur? »

Foraine: «Non, jamais»

Monsieur Fête: «C'est faux! Je viens ici régulièrement et chaque fois, tout comme monsieur Peur, vous l'avez déjà vu. »

Foraine: «Je ne m'en souviens pas»

Megure: «monsieur Kangourou, c'est vrai que ces 3 personnes viennent régulièrement? »

Kangourou: «oui, monsieur Peur et madame Foraine, font souvent sauter de l'électeur, mais monsieur n'en a jamais fait, on le fait souvent».

!

Voilà l'information qu'il me fallait. J'ai trouvé qui est le meurtrier et comment il a procédé, il me manque plus que le mobile et une preuve.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Conan va résoudre l'affaire. Heiji apparait, Conan va-t-il dire qu'il a entendu entre Ran et Kazuha? Commentez Heiji va-t-il l'interpréter?


	12. nouveau meurtre à Beika chap 3

Chapitre 3

J'ai trouvé le meurtrier mais commentez à-t-il pu faire pour remplacer le mousqueton ?  
Et si le mousqueton n'avait pas été changé? Mais oui c'est ça! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser avant! Le problème maintenant c'est que tonton Kogoro n'est pas là… Bon t'en pis, il n'y a pas le choix.  
" Inspecteur Megure! J'ai Shinichi au téléphone et je lui ai tout expliqué, il a trouvé qui est le meurtrier, je vous le passe? "  
Megure: " Oui, merci Conan. Ce Shinichi, heureusement qu'il est là ... Allô Shinichi? "  
_voix de Shinichi par conan_ : " Allô inspecteur, le petit Conan m'a tout expliqué, mettez moi sur haut-parleur que je vous explique. "  
Megure : "c'est bon."  
_voix de Shinichi par conan :_ " Depuis le début de l'enquête, on cherche à savoir qui aurait pu changer le mousqueton, ou, il n'a pas été changé entre le passage de madame Foraine et de monsieur Peur. Monsieur Fête c'est vous qui avez changé changé! et ce juste avant de monter dans le grand 8! "  
Fête : " c'est absurde, madame Foraine n'a pas eu de problème lors du passage de son fils. "  
_voix de Shinichi par conan :_ " c'est exact. Voiture madame Foraine pèse environ 50kg alors que monsieur Monsieur Fête dépasse les 100kg. La différence de poids fait que le mousqueton subit plus de pression et a fini par s'ouvrir, comme vous le souhaitiez "  
Fête : " vous n'avez aucune preuve que c'est moi qui l'ait fait "  
_voix de Shinichi par conan_ : " vous vous en êtes débarrassé pendentif le tour de grand 8 et monsieur Peur vous avez vu! c'est pour cela qu'il ne faisait que vous regardez et avez peur. "  
Fête : " et il est où alors ce mousqueton? Et Puis, on ne sait pas si ce que vous dites est vrai? "  
_voix de Shinichi par conan :_ " Conan, donne tout de suite le mousqueton à l'inspecteur, il a été jeté dans un endroit stratégique, en pente et est tombé à côté d'une cabane que vous avez l'air de très bien connaître. De plus, pour prouver ce que j'avance, Kazuha, veux-tu bien mettre enfiler cette combinaison s'il te plaît. "  
Kazuha : " euh… oui "  
Heiji : " hey Kudo! C'est moi, encore en train de résoudre une affaire? "  
Conan : " Waouh tu m'as fait peur, CHUT! et cache toi. "  
Kazuha : " la combinaison est mise. "

_voix de Shinichi par conan : "_ Parfait, Inspecteur, regardez, même si Kazuha saute, le mousqueton ne lâchera pas. "

Megure : " Qu'avez vous à dire à ce sujet Monsieur Fête? "

_Monsieur fête expliqua qu'il était bien le meurtrier, les empreintes sur le mousqueton qu'il avait jeté lors du grand était bien les siennes._

_Pendant ce temps… _

Conan : " Heiji! Viens vite! Je profite que Kazuha ne soit pas là, elle est en train d'enlever sa combinaison. Elle a discuté avec Ran ce matin et elle parlait de toi. Je crois qu'elle aimerait passer à la vitesse ... "  
Ran : " Oh Heiji! Tu es la ! "  
Zuut, j'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui dire.  
Heiji : " Oui, je viens juste arrivé, Salut Kazuha "  
Kazuha : " grrr salut. "  
Heiji : "Ne fais pas la tête, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler. "  
Kazuha : "oui oui c'est ça. Et puis moi je passe toujours après. "  
Heiji : " pour moi faire pardonner, je t 'ai préparé une surprise. Désolé Ran mais je t'emprunte Kazuha. "  
Bon bah, j'avais peut-être pas besoin de lui dire tout ça finalement.

Dans le prochain chapitre, quelle surprise Heiji at-il préparé à Kazuha? Commenter va-t-elle le prendre? Vont-ils passer à la «vitesse supérieure»?


	13. la surprise d'Heiji

Chapitre 13

Nous nous retrouvons après l'enquête à la fête foraine en compagnie de Ran, Kazuha, Heiji et bien sûr, Conan. Une fois de plus Conan a résolu l'affaire mais après celle-ci, Heiji invita Kazuha en lui disant qu'il lui a préparé une surprise.

Kazuha regarde Ran avec un grand sourire, elle a l'air super heureuse. Elle demande donc à Heiji où est-ce qu'il l'emmène. Celui-ci crache direct le morceau et lui dit qu'il l'invite à faire un tour de grande roue rien qu'eux deux. Kazuha, super contente, trouve l'idée hyyyyper romantique, ce sera peut-être le bon moment !

Kazuha et Heiji prennent donc place dans la grande roue, dans une cabine juste tout les deux. Il fait nuit, seul la fête foraine illumine avec ces attractions. Au loin, une superbe vu sur toute la ville éclairé par les guirlandes de Noël.

Cependant, au sein de la cabine, Heiji ne sait pas quoi dire, il repense à ce que lui a dit Conan. Il devient donc complètement maladroit, pose des questions idiotes mais cela n'a pas l'air d'embêter Kazuha qui le trouve très mignon. Nous arrivons à peu près à la moitié du tour de grande roue, et la situation n'avance pas. Kazuha commence à perdre espoir quand tout à coup Heiji se lève du siège et la prend dans ses bras. Kazuha le serre fort, très fort. Elle est tellement bien dans ses bras, avec son odeur … Les deux tourtereaux lèvent la tête … se regardent dans les yeux nez à nez … chacun s'avance vers l'autre tout doucement …

BOOOOM

AIEEE !

La roue tombe en panne au pire des moments. Heiji tombe sur Kazuha et la scène devient très embarrassante. Heiji s'excuse et se relève. Heureusement, rien de cassé. Heiji, frustré de la situation décide de se reprendre en main, il aide Kazuha à se relever se met en face d'elle en lui tenant les mains et commença son discours. Celui-ci est une nouvelle fois maladroit et ne trouve pas forcément les bons, bégaie mais ne lâche rien et continu. Kazuha, qui attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Elle a les yeux qui pétillent, Heiji est en train de lui faire sa déclaration. Plusieurs dizaines de secondes passent pendant le monologue d'Heiji jusqu'au moment où il s'apprête à conclure …

Kazuha, Je t'

Ran : Ah bah on s'est inquiété pour vous quand on a vu la roue en panne

Pile au moment où Heiji allait finir sa déclaration, la cabine s'est ouverte avec Conan et Ran juste devant celle-ci.

Kazuha et Heiji se trouvent très gênés mains dans les mains. Chacun lâche les mains de l'autre aussi rapidement que la lumière. Le bisous d'Heiji et Kazuha attendra …

Dans la prochaine affaire, un personnage revient et va faire changer le cours de l'histoire !


	14. un retour fracassant

Chapitre 14

un retour fracassant

Le lendemain de la fête foraine. Conan se réveille tranquillement. Il est pas mal préoccupé ces temps-ci, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il a apprit que Vermouth est la femme du boss de l'organisation, il n'a toujours pas avancé. Certe, cela le fait avancer dans sa quête mais il se retrouve à nouveau au point mort. C'est sur cette état d'esprit que conan se lève de son lit et va déjeuner.

Ran, comme à son habitude prépare le petit déjeuner. Elle repense à Kazuha et Heiji hier, elle en sourit mais d'un côté elle reste sur sa faim, ils se seraient peut-être embrassés si le tour de roue avait durée rien qu'une minute de plus, vraiment dommage.

D'un coup le visage de Ran qui souriait se transforme en un visage triste.

Conan : "dis Ran, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

Ran : "je repense à hier, Kazuha et Heiji étaient tellement mignon. Cela me fait penser à Shinichi, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu depuis le voyage scolaire, il me manque"

Conan : "ne t'inquiète pas Ran, il va vite revenir, j'en suis certain"

Ran : "tu as raison Conan, merci"

Cette discussion entre Conan et Ran a vraiment reboosté l'envie de celui-ci d'avancer dans sa quête, il le fait pour lui mais surtout pour Ran, que devient de plus en plus triste. Shinichi lui manque terriblement.

Pendant ce temps, Ran avait fini le petit déjeuner et le serva à Conan.

Ran : "tiens Conan, aujourd'hui j'ai fait des crêpes, j'espère que tu aimeras"

Conan : "merci beaucoup Ran-neechan"

Au même moment celui-ci reçoit un message.

Un message de Jodie : RDV dans cinq minutes dans la rue à droite de chez toi

Conan laisse donc son assiette de crêpe que Ran lui avait préparé et part à toute vitesse rejoindre Jodie

Conan arrive donc au point de rendez-vous et monte dans la voiture de Jodie

Jodie : "Salut, Cool kid"

Conan : "Bonjour Jodie sensei"

Jodie : "je voulais te voir, merci encore de m'avoir empêcher de faire une bêtise la dernière fois avec Vermouth, d'ailleurs grâce à Bourbon, nous avons appris choses sur elle, on avance"

Conan : "Oui, je peux te le dire maintenant, Bourbon s'appelle Amuro Tooru, il fait partie de la police secrète japonaise, on peut compter sur lui"

Jodie : "Très bien, c'est un allié de poid, mais même si nous avons appris cela, nous sommes dans une nouvelle impasse"

Conan : "malheureusement oui"

tululute

message de Kir : "on a des infos, faites a"

Conan : "Jodie, regarde ça, un message de Kir"

Jodie : "très intéressant mais pourquoi elle nous envoi cela"

Conan : "aucune idée et puis pourquoi "on" ? Je pense que l'information réside là dedans mais on peut voir qu'elle n'a pas fini son message. Elle a du nous l'envoyer vite. Je pense que la fin du message c'était "faites attention" mais attention à qui ? à quoi?"

Conan : "gare la voiture Jodie"

Jodie : "que t'arrives-t-il?"

Conan : "je t'expliquerai"

Jodie gare donc la voiture, Conan et celle-ci sortent et Conan se dirige directement sur la gauche et arrive devant le Beika Iroha Sushi, le restaurant où travaille Wakita.

il y a une foule, mais pourquoi ? Conan se faufile et trouve juste devant l'entrée du restaurant un cadavre avec un couteau planté.

Ayumi : "ah tu es là Conan ! On vient se promener dans la rue avec Genta et Mitsuhiko quand on a vu cette homme tomber du haut de l'immeuble"

Conan : "il est tombé d'où?"

Rumi : "du toit de l'immeuble"

Conan : "vous êtes également là Rumi?"

Rumi : "Oui, j'ai aperçu les enfants alors que je me promenais"

Conan est donc en face d'un crime, il y a également la présence de Rumi Wakasa et des détectives boys.

Wakita : "que fait toute cette foule devant mon restaurant?"

Conan : "il y a un cadavre devant l'entrée de votre restaurant"

Megure et Takagi viennent d'arriver sur les lieux du crime et installe un périmètre de sécurité. L'interrogatoire commence et Wakita affirme avoir été faire des courses pour le service de ce soir, en effet il revient avec des sacs de courses.

Au même moment, Conan se retourne et voit Rumi accroupi par terre, tétanisé. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'affaire avança petit à petit et on découvrit grâce à l'aide de Conan que le meurtrier était un homme qui habitait au 2ème étage du bâtiment et que celui-ci avait tué son ancien collègue de travaille car c'était l'amant de sa femme.

Juste après la résolution du meurtre, Conan se demande où se trouve Jodie, ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Cependant, il aperçoit Rumi dans le coin du restaurant, inquiète.

Conan : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rumi ? Que faites vous là ?"

Rumi : "Ton ami est en danger Shinichi"

Conan ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et fonce derrière le restaurant de Wakita.

BOOM !

Quelqu'un lui assène un coup derrière la tête et Conan s'évanouit.

Quelque minutes plus tard …

Conan et Jodie se retrouvent attachés à une chaise, par Wakita avec une arme à feu à la main.

Conan : "tu es donc RUM?"

Wakita : "Effectivement"

Conan : "que nous veux tu?"

Wakita : "vous êtes au courant de trop de choses, toi et ta collègue, je dois vous tuer. Je dois quand même avouer que vous avez été très fort"

Wakita, arme à feu pointé sur Conan tire.

Wakita : "QUOI ?"

son tire a été dévié par Kuroda !

Wakita, alias RUM se retrouve désarmé en face de celui-ci.

Kuroda : "Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait"

Wakita : "mais qui es-tu?"

Kuroda : "Kuroda Hyoue, alias Tsutomu Akai"

Wakita : "tu étais pourtant mort"

Kuroda : "je le croyais aussi, j'ai été plongé 10 ans dans le coma par ta faute il y a 17 ans, au réveil, j'avais tout oublié, même mon nom. Mais petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, petit à petit je me suis rappelé qui m'avait fait ça, à moi mais aussi à Kohji, que tu as tué il y a 17 ans. Depuis, je me suis juré de me venger."

Au même moment, une balle traversa la porte de la pièce. C'était … Bourbon. Il ouvre la pièce et dit à RUM de le suivre. Kuroda, sort son arme et la pointe sur RUM mais trop tard, ils ont réussi à monter dans leur voiture et à partir.

Conan et Jodie fut détachés. De nombreuses révélations viennent d'arriver. Mais ce qui préoccupe Conan c'est pourquoi Bourbon a-t-il sauvé RUM ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, de nombreuses révélations vont avoir lieu, l'arc final commence !


End file.
